That's When I Think Of You
by znp
Summary: A *completed* story about R & S. Song fic using the song by Aussie band 1927. Rinoa is Majorly P#$%ed off and finds a gun to play with! ****The nights sky reared its ugly head and unleashed it's fury of rain. Searching desperately for cover, Squall L


Body Like always " " - Speech, {_thought_} - thought and [ ] - input from me and _lyrics_

**_That's When I Think Of You_**

**__**

_When I'm lost in a strange place,_

_Scared and alone_

_When I'm wishing for home,_

_That's when I think of you..._

__

The nights sky reared its ugly head and unleashed it's fury of rain. Searching desperately for cover, Squall Leonhart ran. He ran through the thick mud until he could not run anymore. 

"Where am I?" He asked the thunderous clouds. "If only Rinoa was here" 

A desert of mud surrounded him. He was completely lost and had no idea where the rest of his troops were or how to get to them. Squall looked deep inside his heart and repeated her name over and over again, hoping that it would give him some answers. Unfortunately, it didn't, but it gave him the strength to go on. He trudged further and further through the mud, praying to Hyne he was headed in the right direction.__

__

_That's when I think of you..._

_It's all that I can do_

_I'd go mad,_

_If it wasn't for you _

__

__Suddenly feeling he WAS heading in the right direction, he began to run again. He quickened his pace even faster to a sprint_. "_I'm coming Rinoa!" He called to the darkness. Faster and faster her ran, feeling closer than ever before. The rain began to ease off and Squall felt a flicker of hope. 

{_Maybe it's a sign_} he thought smiling. __

__

_That's when I think of you..._

_It's all that I can do_

_I'd go mad,_

_If it wasn't for you_

_If not for the though of you_

_The promise of dreams,_

_Come true,_

_I'd go mad,_

_If it wasn't for you_

__

Squall looked down at the ground and noticed the compass he had lost earlier. Suddenly Lady Luck was on his side. The compass still worked. Squall thought back to promise made a LONG time ago. 

"The flower field!" He shouted excitedly. Thinking hard about his estimated location, he decided that as long as he kept heading East, he would be fine. "Thank you Rinoa!" 

Once again, he ran and ran. This time he didn't stop. When he began to feel like he couldn't run anymore, he ran faster thinking only about Rinoa. Suddenly the flower field came into view. Squall felt his heart lift. A smile spread over his face. 

He saw a dark haired girl standing in amongst the flowers. 

"Rinoa!" He called happily. She didn't turn around. "Rinoa!!" He called even louder, but she still didn't notice him. He slowed to a walk when he reached her side. She didn't look up. 

"Rinoa. I have to tell you something... I-I.... I love you" With the words said, he found it easier to talk. "I can't stand not being with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you-" he abruptly stopped talking when he noticed she was still looking at the ground. He let his words hang in the air, but she still said nothing. "Rinoa... Say something" She fumbled with something shiny in her pocket. She whipped it out and aimed the gun straight into Squall's chest at point blank range. 

"Whoa!" He said stepping back with his hands in the air. 

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?!?" She shouted angrily. 

"I-I" Squall stuttered. He was speechless. 

"Shut up! I've loved you for SO LONG and you acted like you never cared. Well! Too bad for you because I've found someone else! Meet my Fiance" she smirked as she waved towards Seifer in the distance. 

__

_I'm always thinking of you.._

_It's all that I can do..._

_I'm going mad..._

_Not being with you..._

_If not for the though of you_

_The promise of dreams,_

_Come true,_

_I'm going mad..._

_Not being with you..._

__

"But Rinoa" Squall stepped forwards and Rinoa aimed the pistol at his head. He swiftly stpped back, but Rinoa took two steps forward. 

"I can't even bare to see your face!" She applied slight pressure onto the trigger of the pistol. It make a click. 

"Please don't do this Rinoa! Please! Rinoa!" Squall felt the tears spring to his eyes. His body was covered in a sheeth of sweat. 

"RINOA!" The gun made a deafening noise. The bullet flew out of control straight into Squall's chest. "R-R-Rinoa..." Squall tried to speak, but the blood oozing out from his mouth stopped him. With a thud, his body fell to the ground. Through his blurring vision he colud still see Rinoa. He was smirking slyly. He could hear her calling his name, but her lips were not moving. Confused, he tried to reach out to her, but she just kicked his hand away. He could hear her shouting his name now, but her lips were still immobile. The shouting filled his head. Shaking her head in disgust, Rinoa aimed the gun at his head once more, and pulled the trigger. 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Squall shot up out of bed and almost headbutted Rinoa who was sitting on his lap. 

"Squall! Are you OK?! You must have been having a bad dream" Squall looked around the room, his eyes still as wide as saucers. " You woke me up coz you were saying my name. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. I kept yelling your name. I was scared!" She threw herself into his sweat covered body and hugged him tightly. Realising it WAS only a dream, he hugged her back and relaxed back in their own comfortable bed. 

__

_I'm always thinking of you..._

_It's all that I can do..._

_I'd go mad,_

_If it wasn't for you..._

__

_THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__YAY! Another completed story. I just wanna say I dont own FF and I don't own the song "That's When I Think Of You" by the band called 1927. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
